A Promise Kept Or A Promise Broken?
by Nekoinuhanyou
Summary: Read inside
1. Prologue

Prologue

Inuyasha and Kagome grew up together until she turned 8 when her father was killed in a car crash she finds out something about her father that she didn't know before. After her father passed away they moved to the shrine with her grandfather which was on the other side of town. She was home schooled until she turned 15 cause she was needed around the shrine a lot when she was little. Kagome had promised to keep in contact with Inuyasha and be friends with him forever since they had grown up beside each other. The shikon no tama had been hiding her true appearance which she now goes to school in but what happens if Inuyasha doesn't recognize her because of her new appearance? ( Shippo Kilala, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru well also be in this fic but not at the same time but later on well be together.


	2. Chapter 1 Public School?

**Chapter 1 Public School?**

Kagome had been gone for over 7 years after her father had died in a fatal car crash. It was after that incident when they moved that she was told what her father was and how it affected her. She missed her best friend from childhood as she had sent him letter after letter when she moved but never got a response. Depressed she gave up thinking that Inuyasha forgot completely about her. She supposed she could tell him about her true heritage if they ever met again but at the moment that seemed unlikely. Her brother Souta had been a baby when their father died so never got to know him nor were his demonic traits sealed away until he reached the age of 15. Luckily for him he just got the pointed ears instead of the two dog ones Kagome has atop her head. Her mom had gotten a cat to help with the passing of her husband which became attached to her kids.

Souta decided at the moment to barge into his sister's room to tell her the great news. He had been begging for years to go to a public school after only hearing stories about it and the friends Kagome had when she went. It was then he was also informed that his sister was hiding some of her features that she had no clue about until her 15th birthday. The charm had weakened after their father had died so their mother pulled Kagome out of elementary school and prevented Souta from attending school because she was worried about how the kids would treat her son. Her reason for weakening to his begging to have friends had her go out on a search for a school where her children would not be tormented. She also realized at this time that it was never a problem at Kagome's old school either as Inuyasha had been a half demon and only those that did not like him tormented him while her daughter stood up for him. She soon came to the conclusion that she moved because she was unable to live in that house anymore so had moved in with her father at the shrine located at the outskirts of town.

"_What is it Souta_?" Kagome asked because she had been interrupted from her daydream about her best friend and why he hadn't contacted her in 5 years. This was because he returned her letters until she turned 10. She had been trying to get in touch with him to inform him of what was hidden in her family heritage. Finally her brother managed to remember why he was in his sister's room. _"Mom said we could go to public school finally!" he exclaimed in the loudest voice possible._ "_Souta get real there is absolutely no chance that she'll let us go to school after she pulled me out. I was forbidden from going to another one because of what we are, so Mom homeschooled us instead in fear of the two of us being attacked_." Kagome slowly explained to her little brother.

It was when her mom called up to her that Souta wasn't lying made Kagome freeze with shock. She didn't know that her mother had contacted Inuyasha's mother a couple months ago. Unfortunately for her this was when Izayoi was severely ill, so Inuyasha had gone to live with his half brother Sesshomaru. Although this wasn't the best idea as their father had died shortly after Inuyasha was born. Another thing was that the older brother despised his little brother because he blamed the half demon for their father's death. This was because the people didn't approve the marriage of Izayoi and Inutashio, after his first wife died. Kagome's mom had heard about this so decided to keep her marriage to her husband secret. Only her father and Izayoi knew about it so she wasn't as scrutinized as Izayoi had been.

"_Mom you can't be serious as when I asked to go to public school you forbade me from going._" Kagome explained. It was then her mother explained the reason for her prevention as she had worried about how the other kids would treat her children since they were half demons. Kagome then decided to speak up again "_I can take care of myself and so did Inuyasha when we went to school together._" She shouted her temper rising while making her point. Then she started asking questions in a furious loud voice. "_Why now of all times to go back? Why not when Souta was old enough to start Kindergarten?_" she asked angrily as she had no friends due to her mother's isolation method. "_I realize that now I have made a grave mistake and have been trying to fix it. As of tomorrow you start Public School. No if ands are buts allowed._" Her mom stated making it final as there was no way that her children could get out of it. This rose Kagome's hopes a bit but not completely as she missed her best friend a lot and wondered why she hadn't heard from him in a long time. It was time for her to go to bed tomorrow as she would be starting school tomorrow and hopefully make some friends as she currently had none as the cat didn't really count as one.

(A/N) _Sorry that, I haven't updated in awhile but I had a major case of writers block. Also I have been having other things come up lately so have not had the time. I will try to update once a month in the future but with work and courses it may be longer than that as I know the last time I updated a story was over a year ago.)_


End file.
